Harry Potter And The Mirror Of Secrets
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: [Completed] Slash, bit lime upcoming. H/D Harry found a magical mirror, which happens to link with another mirror (Draco's). He unexpectedly got himself in Draco's dorm... With a 'after-bath' Draco... What happens next??
1. Across the Reflection

Chapter One 

**Across the Reflection**

Disclaimer and such will be inserted in the Author's Page.

Once upon a time on Valentine's Day… 

Draco Malfoy, the sexiest guy at Hogwarts, was alone in his dorm opening and counting the presents he got from his admirers. Hoping one of them was from the 'desire of his heart'. The Valentine gifts have made a huge pile on his bed and there were many more on the dorm floor. 

"From Pansy, A hundred and ninety-nine, from Alan, two hundred, from Seamus, yuck... two hundred and… This is so boring. I got this much gift from almost every girl and boy in Hogwarts, except from the one of my dreams. Those emerald eyes…." He kept on thinking of a particular person for a few minutes when he realized he was just hoping in vain.

"Why did I even consider thinking of him? I'm just to good for him. He doesn't deserve me. He's such a pitiful guy. Anyway, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't 'take interest' in disgraceful creatures like him."

'Disgraceful? Are you sure Draco? If he is disgraceful, why do you keep on staring at him, in his beautiful emerald eyes? Why do you always try to irate him, just to get his attention? Then, why do you always….' A voice in his head popped up.

"Just shut up." He tried to muffle the voices in his head by closing his ears.

'Oh, Draco. Don't start to deny yourself. That's what cowards do. That doesn't sound like a Malfoy. You should….' Even though he closed his ears, the voices kept coming.

"I said, shut up. That's enough. Uh, I'm going to take a bath now. Got to chill up my mind." He grabbed his silver bathrobe and entered the lavatory.

***

The great Harry Potter was sitting on his bed looking at Ron who was anxious on opening his V-day's presents.

"Oh, Harry look this one is from the, number one chic of Hogwarts, Pavarti. You are so damn lucky. And this one, you got one from Lavender, too? Hey, she's my part, buddy, how could you flirt with both of them? I thought you were my friend."

"Oh, come on, Ron! One, I am your friend. Two, I am not interested in any of them. Three, I never flirted with them. Four, I.…"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding, Harry. I know you won't do that. Anyway, I know just exactly who you are interested with…" His eyes flickered.

"Huh, just make a guess, a big guess. Sure you won't be even close." He smirked. He was about 100% sure that Ron had no idea who he was attracted to. "I'll give you three chances. If you can guess I'll give you these." He pointed to the gifts from Pavarti and Lavender.

"Oooh, you are so bighearted, Harry buddy." Ron covered him in a big, I mean, BIG bear hug till he couldn't breath.

"Hummfff…. Ron! Let go!"

"Sorry, I was just a bit too exaggerated about this. Well, let's start. Hermione, of course." He knew it wasn't, but he only asked to make sure that Harry wouldn't mind if he made some moves on her.

"Nope." He smirked, a habit he picked from particular Slytherin.

"Hey, but you got to be honest, okay? If my guess is correct you got to say it. Umm… it must be me." He was just kidding and couldn't help himself seeing Harry's face redden then he blurted into a non-stopping laughter. He kept on grinning, no matter how hard Harry tried to stop him.

"Ron, be serious, will you? That doesn't count. Now, your second guess." Still upset from Ron's silly answer. He kept on laughing till his face was all red.

"Okay, I know who, it's Ginny, right?" 'Let's say, save the best for last. And make Harry a bit, shocked.' He thought. *Playful grin*

"Oh, come on, Ron. She's your sister. You know me better than that. Last guess." Smirked. He was feeling his victory. Little did he know 'what', I mean 'Who' was on Ron's mind.

"Okay, let's say, silver gray eyes, blonde hair, evil smirk…." As Ron continued his rattling, Harry could only watch, um… hear with his jaw hanging open. "I'm right, aren't I? You're attracted to the 'Ice Prince', right?"

"Wha-what??" Blushing madly. "Just wha-what did you say??"

"Okay, Malfoy, right?" He smiled in his victory. "Then, I guess this is mine, now." He took the two boxes and starting to eat its contents. "Chocolate! I love it! Thanks, Harry!" Gesturing towards Harry, to make another bear hug.

"Nu-uh, just stop where you are. No more fuzzy-woozy hugs."

"Okay, then let's open the others." He continued to his previous activities. "Wow, you got one from McGonagall, too!"

"Ron…" He looked unsure.

"Hmm?" *opening gift wraps and taking out the contents* "From Ginny… I guess she still has that crush on you."

"Ron… I…" Looking down to his hands, as they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Hmm??" *still opening gift wraps and taking out the contents* "Yuck, from Collin Creevy. Never knew you had male fans, too."

"…" Looking at Ron. He was unable to say anything.

"Harry, what do you want to say? Just speak up. I'll always listen." *adjourn his actions*

"Ron… It is okay to… I mean… I… me… but…" Still looking at his hands. 

"Harry, what the hell do you mean? And would you look at me while you're talking?"

"Okay, well… I mean… is it… I... you... Dra… I..." Ron looked straight to his eyes, trying to catch up what he means.

"Oh, I see. You're asking if it's okay with me if you go out with Malfoy? It's fine with me. No prob, buddy." He went back to his postponed activities. *Opening gift wraps and taking out the contents*

"Ron…" Looking at Ron with puppy eyes, happy ones, though.

"What now? I said it's fine. Even though he acts like a prick, but you have the right to choose whom you want to be with. Anyway, it's not like the first time you were attracted to a guy. I know you had a crush on that Gilderoy guy, right?" Harry's face became ever redder than before. "I'm right, right? Yeah, well anyway, I used to date Seamus, so I think that… Humffff…" Suddenly his face became pale. This time Harry is the one who gave Ron the fuzzy-woozy bear hug, tighter though.

"Ron, thank you!"

***

Someone wearing dark black robes standing in one of the corners of Diagon Alley and tying a package to a black owl. He sent the black owl to an actual place, which happened to be Harry Potter's room. The owl left the package piled with the other 'V-days presents' on Harry's bed and left.

***

Harry noticed when the owl just flew out of the window. He looked at the package that the owl sent.

"Ron, look." He took the small silver package and read on its cover. "Pull on the green ribbon."

"Hey, it looks interesting. Can I have this too, Harry?" Ron pleaded.

"No." He searched around for the red ribbon. "Green ribbon… ah, this must be it." He pulled it. All of a sudden, the room was filled with green mist with silver sparkles, which dissolved and turned to red mist with golden glimmers.

"Harry, does those colors remember you to something?"

"It looks like-" Before he could finish his sentence, the mist twirled and made a combination of silver and gold and then vanished. The red and green stars formed into a small squared box.

"Another box." He observed the black box and found some writings. "Mirousia revealus." Nothing happened.

"Looks like a charm. Maybe, we should use a wand." Pointed his wand to the box and repeated the words. "Mirousia revealus." The box whirled as it spun, the size increased and when it stopped it revealed a wooden mirror.

"Wow! Awesome present. Who is it from?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"Well, sure is a fancy wrappings. But, I thought it was something more special than a… mirror? Gosh, strange sense of 'V-day gifts'" Walking out of the room.

"Ron, where are you going?"

"Meeting Olive." Smiling.

"Who? Olive? Who the hell is that? I never heard, oh one of our juniors? But, I never knew you're dating a girl. Why you never…" A bit upset.

"Um… you're wrong. For two things actually… " Doubt.

"What do you mean? Olive who, Ron?" Curious.

"One… not our juniors and two… not a girl…" Looking down to his feet.

"Wha-what??"

"I'mdatingOliverWoodwhatdoyouthinkaboutthat?" He rattled. 

"Um… what?" Disbelieving what his ears heard.

"Um… I…" *took a deep breath* "I'm dating Oliver Wood. Now, what do you think about it?"

"Uh…" Harry's face reddened again. "Um… I…" Looking at Ron again. "I… Ronniekins… Olive… never thought that Oliver… with…Ron…" Falling out of the bed to the floor. Still laughing madly.

"Harry, enough laughing. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." He left the room.

"Yeah, sure… humfff…" Trying to muffle his laughter. "Have a good time with… Olive…"

_***_

_After half an hour laughing…_

He spotted the wooden strange mirror again. He observed it. Touching the glass. A flicker came from the mirror. But, he didn't notice it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…" Hand still on the mirror. The mirror shimmered again. "A mirror reminds me of him. The 'Ice-Prince', there were rumors that he had a talking mirror in his room. They said he likes to make a 'fashion show' in front of his mirror. Nude…" Touching the mirror. *Grinning* "Such a tempting scene. I wish I could see him like that…" The mirror glimmered again, but he was too drawn in his thoughts to realize it. 

"Who?" A low voice asked.

"Draco Malfoy of course" He was really too drawn to figure out than there was something strange going on.

"Well, then you're wish will be granted." The mirror spoke. Poor Harry. The last thing he knew, the mirror sucked him, in to something like a tunnel. He twisted, turned and twirled. There was silver mist covering his sight. When the spinning stopped, he was standing in front of a shocking, rather delighting scene.

A nude, after bath, sexy-looking Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him.

TBC 


	2. The Naughty Mirror

**Chapter Two**

**The Naughty Mirror**

After taking his 'beauty bath', Draco Malfoy stepped out of the lavatory, still nude, and walked towards his 'fashion closet', that's what he calls it, searching for some thing to wear.

"Hmm… let's see... what should I wear… something glamour, cool but hot, sexy I mean. Let's see… Umm… these muggle clothes will do well. I'm gonna look stunning in these. But, the question is… which one… Anyway, I always look stunning, don't I?" He looked at his reflection on his magical mirror, the one his father gave him.

"Sure, Master. You always look gorgeous."

"Thanks." He tossed and turned the pile of clothes. Still judging which one will be best for him. "Hmm… of course I look stunning. Everyone wants me. Everyone wants Draco Malfoy, including that… emerald-eyed guy… Sure…" His thoughts gazed away to a figure on the opposite side of the castle…

"I'll look good in these, won't I?" He took the tight black leather pants and a tight green turtle neck. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the sexiest guy of all?" 

"You, my King. You are the sexiest guy of them all, my Master." The mirror grinned. (Yeah, the mirror has a face. Just like the mirror in Sleeping Beauty. Sometimes it shows its face. And it always shimmers green. Ugh, Slytherins…)

"Then, everyone must want me, am I right?" Admiring him on the mirror.

"Indeed, Master."

"If so… That includes that 'Boy-Who-Lived', right? He should've wanted me, too, right?" He started his personal 'fashion show' in front of the mirror. Not bothering that he hadn't put any clothes on. He walked back and forth, as he was on a catwalk, looking at every curve on his own body.

"True." The mirror said in a low tone.

"I'm so delicate. Wish Potter could've noticed. Well, if he sees me like this, he sure will notice. Don't you think so, Mirror?"

"Indeed. That may happen if you wish, Master." The mirror grinned again.

"Sure I do. I want Potter to want me… I want Potter to notice me… I want Potter…"

"I said it might happen, Master." The mirror grinned.

"Stop grinning like that. Don't you play around with me you damn mirror. Don't you know who you're dealing with?!" He got irritated with the mirror. *clenching his fist*

"Of course I know, I'm dealing with Draco Malfoy." The mirror smirked. "I said it might happen if you wish, Master." It smirked again.

"Don't you dare smirk at me like that. Cut it out, damn f**king mirror. You…" *pointing his fingers at the mirror. "You're dead…"

"Just say, 'I wish…'" It grinned.

"Stop grinning. You are so irritating. I wish Potter was here, you damn fucking mirror!" And he threw a punch to the mirror, but his hand went through it. Suddenly, silver mist came out of the mirror. And when it disappeared, there was a shocked looking Harry Potter standing in front of his nude body.

***

"Oh, my God…" Harry Potter could only stand unmoving, with his jaws opened seeing the 'attraction' in front of him. *blush*

"Potter, what the hell are you doing in my room?! For Merlin's sake, Potter, turn around and close your eyes, will you?! I'm nude can't you see that?!" The furious Malfoy was in deep panic. Finding anything to cover his body.

"I… I…" He turned around and a reflection of a nude Malfoy was facing him in the mirror. "Oh, God…" He could only stare in awe. He completely lost his words. *blush a few shades darker*

"What again, Potter?! Bloody hell, didn't I tell you to close your eyes?!" Still flustered trying to hide. Finally his brain could think again and he jumped in his bed and covered his body with the blanket. "Potter…"

"Yeah?" Still with his eyes shut tightly, even though he wanted to see the scene a bit longer.

"You can open your eyes now. Turn around."

"Malfoy…" Looking at the still nude Malfoy behind the bed covers. Thinking about what was behind those sheets, must be a 'good scene'. *Blush*

"Potter, why are you blushing now?" *irritated*

"Oh.. no-nothing…" Embarrassed at what he was thinking about. *Blush*

"Can you get me those clothes? Or you prefer seeing me naked?" *mischievous grin*

"In your dreams. Pity for you, but I'm not interested in Malfoys." Got back to his senses, that Malfoys are his enemies. And he's not supposed to be lusting after enemies, right? He tossed and turned the pile of clothes to find suitable outfits for that Malfoy.

'Not interested, huh? Are you sure, Potter?' *impish grin* "So, Potter…"

"What?" He picked the tight black leather pants and the tight green turtle neck Draco chose before. "Here wear it." When he gave it to Draco a cloth fell on the floor. "What's that?" He picked it up.

"It's… Don't touch it…" Too, late. Potter picked it up and saw it. A black underwear with bright red hearts on it. "Oh, Merlin…"

"Malfoy…" Harry stood still for a few seconds, amazed at what he found. "It a… BWAHAHA… MALFOY WEARS HEART SHAPED UNDERWEARS…" *laughing so hard he feel on the bed*

"Shut up, Potter!" Jumping out of the sheets to cover Harry's mouth, unknowing that his gesture exposed his nude body, again. Not realizing that his attempt of shutting up the rowdy Potter resulted him leaning on top of the smaller boy.

"Umm… Malfoy…" Realizing their awkward position. "Can you be kind enough to get off of me?" Realizing this, both of them blushed furiously. And Malfoy got off and put his clothes on.

"Potter…" Looking at the floor. "That was a V-day present. From Pansy…" *blush*

"What?" *still giggling* "Oh, these underwear? Oh, so it's that… Malfoys wear Valentine underwears…"

"Oh, come on, Potter. Just shut up, will ya?!" *covering Harry's mouth* "Or you want everyone to know that you're here in my room?" *wicked grin* This made Harry calmed down. It ended Draco leaning on Harry's chest. Just when he started to rise, Harry spoke.

"Umm… Malfoy…" *blush*

"Yeah, yeah, you want me to get off of you, right? Wait a minute, won't ya?!" He snapped.

"No. Malfoy, wait." *circling his hands around Draco's waist.

"…" *Looking questioned*

"Don't." *blush*

"Potter…" *blush* Looking at the smaller boy beneath him. *drapping his arms around Harry* Both of them looked intense in each other's eyes. Getting drowsy. When suddenly a deep low voice interrupted them.

"Look, Jaffoy they're so cute, aren't they?" The red silhouette said.

"Indeed, Luther, darling. Such a beautiful scene." Another silhouette spoke; this time it's a green one.

"Hey, you damn mirror. How dare you hassle us. Can't you give us some privacy?!" Draco got really irritated this time.

"Nu-uh. Not fair. We already granted your wishes and you won't let us watch some fun?" The red one spoke.

"Granted wishes?" Harry looked at the mirror confused.

"Sure, Master Potter. Haven't we introduced ourselves?" *thinking* "Oh, Merlin… I forgot to introduce myself. Okay, my name is Jaffoy, this is my partner, Luther. We are magical mirrors, used for… wait a minute, let me read the manual first..." *opening a book*

"Silly, you always forgets, don't you? We are used to…" the green face spoke.

"Aha. Here it is. Magical mirrors are used for: teleporting to each other mirrors, granting wishes, consultation, and so on. I was sent here by my formed master to help you, Master Potter." *looking pleased*

"Ah, okay, enough with the fuss. Now, you guys just get lost." Draco threw big books through the mirror.

"Ouch… Master Malfoy, don't do that. You can damage us! You're irritating me… Just watch it…" The green one got furious and turned into red, too.

"Yeah, sure I can. Now, just get lost!" Tossing various things through the mirror.

"We excuse ourselves, Master Potter, Master Malfoy. Have fun." Jaffoy, said, pulling his irritated partner with him. And the two figures disappeared.

"So, that was how I got here." Harry now lying beside Draco.

"Magical mirrors… Interesting…" Draco was lost in his thoughts. Wondering if his father knew the purpose of the mirror. 'Did father know it. If he did why did he gave it to me? And did he know that Potter had the other one?'

"Umm… Malfoy…" Turning to face the blonde.

"Yeah?" Getting lost in emerald orbs.

"What did you exactly wish?" *playful smile*

"I… umm… it was…" *blush*

"Oh… I see…" *mischievous smile*

"I… Harry… it was… I mean… I…" *blush*

 "Draco…" *surprised*

"Wh-what?" *confused*

"You just called my Harry…"

"I did?" *bewildered*

"Yes, you did. So, Draco… what did you wish for?" *playing with Draco's blonde strands*

"Harry… I… Umm… It was… hummffff…" His sentence was cut by Harry's mouth covering his. "Umm… Harry…"

TBC 


	3. Interruptions

Chapter Three Interruptions 

One day, in one of the rooms in Hogwarts, a particular elder with a long white beard and a 'trade mark' twinkle was sitting in his chair. Suddenly, a handsome man came in. The man had long blonde hair with an evil sneer. The man rushed into the room, leaving the door slamming behind him.

"I need to see him." The man with the evil sneer said.

"Oh, such a wonder to see you. What significant matter brought you here?" The older wizard seemed to be surprised to encounter the younger man.

"I have to meet him. Now." The blonde said hassled. This caused an eloquent glimmer in the older man's orbs.

"Sure. Severus, please escort him."

***

Silence. That was the only thing between them while they were walking through the corridors. Then, a deep voice broke the stillness.

"Severus," the man whose name was called got surprised in expectation. "How are things here?"

"Same as usual." The other man said acrimoniously.

"You still hate me, don't you?" Suddenly he paused his steps. "Why? Won't you ever forgive me? It's been years by now." Tilting the shorter man's chin up. He gazed into Severus' eyes.

"Let me go." Continuing his steps to a certain dorm.

"Severus." Catching the other's arm, while the other released it and gave him a repulse look.

"Here we are. You can meet him now." Turning around. He was about to head back when he saw an extraordinary scene before him.

***

"Holy Merlin's beard.." He yelled. Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the open door with his jaw hanging open for a split second. When he realized it, he quickly replaced the shock expression with the usual 'Malfoy-look' appearance.

"What's wrong, Lucius?" Snape came from behind him. "Anything wro.. for Merlin's sake.." Now, this is his turn to have his jaw hanging open.

Well, don't blame them. They caught the Draco Malfoy, while he was in 'inappropriate' pose with Harry Potter.

"Father.." Trying to stand up and explain everything to his father even though he knew all was clear. Nothing more too explain. His lips joint with Potter's was a really too clear explanation. Both of their faces were flushed for being caught, more ever being caught by his father and his favorite professor.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will sure serve detention for this matter. 80 points from Gryffindor and.. Slytherin.. each." He looked kind of regretting to say that he had to cut points from his own house.

"But.. Professor.." Draco tried to defend both of them but all he got was a death glare from the potion master. Both Harry and Draco hung their heads down.

"Severus.." Lucius gave a evocative glances and the potion master understood it quite well. He nodded his head and said, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, meet me strictly after our next potion class. You hear me clear?" He gave a sharp look to both of the boys. And they agreed. With that, Snape made his way out of Draco's dorm.

Silence. All that was heard were sounds of the night.

The older man was the first to break the stillness. "So.. boys.. I see that you two were.. getting along quite.. well.. I wonder if this is the first time you.. accompanied Draco in the middle of the night, Potter.." He gave a piercing look at him.

Before Harry could answer Draco rushed, "Father, this is all my fault. I was the one.."

"Silence." He glared at the blonde boy. "I believe I didn't ask you, Draco. So, now you're defending him. I see.. it was really a wrong choice to send you to Hogwarts. If I knew this would happen I would have sent you to Durmstrang instead. First thing in the morning I will informe Dumbledore to transfer you to Durmstrang." He never tore his gaze away from his son.

"But, Father.. I.." Draco was pleading to his father can you believe that?

"So, what do you think, Mr. Potter?" Sneering and mocking at Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, it wasn't Draco's fault. All of this inconvenience is my fault. Don't send him to Durmstrang, Sir."

"Why shouldn't I? Because of you?" He looked disdain.

Before Harry could answer, there was another voice besides the three of them.

"Master Malfoy, it's been a long time now. You look as gorgeous as ever." The mirror grinned.

"Indeed, it has been a long time. You look as.." He frowned. "as green as ever, Luther." Then he smiled, as much as a Malfoy could smile. Well, actually he meant to smile, but all we got was a half-smile, half-sneer.

"Draco, how did he know about the mirror?" A bewildered Harry asked to Draco.

"Well, actually he was the one who gave that mirror to me."

"Well, then maybe he knows about the teleporting and stuff."

"Sure does." *thinking* "Harry, if one mirror was in my father's hand, then in whose hands does the other one belong?" Draco got even more and more confused.

"I have no idea."

"Hey, you two. Don't talk as I'm not here. I heard every single word you said."

"Well, if so. Why don't you answer our questions?"

"Why should I?" He said uninterested. Then he began to talk again with the mirror. "So, Luther. Did you do your job well?"

"Yes, Sir. I did as I was told to. Just look around you." He pointed to the both puzzled boys.

"Indeed." Then he sneered again. "Well, boys. Take your time, have fun. I'll be going now." He turned around towards the door. "And, Draco.."

"Yes, Father?" *baffled*

"Be.. nice.. to Potter.." While he left the room he gave a huge 'smile'. He left the two puzzled boys behind him.

"Draco.." He looked to the blonde boy. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea, Harry."

TBC 


	4. Please, close the door

Chapter Four Please, close the door… 

A tall, long blonde haired man was making his way leaving the land of Hogwarts. He passed a few 'figures'; well in this case it's just the nosy-looking Peeves, a certain female cat with its master and headless poltergeist, with a gritty face. He looked quite annoyed. The usual all so famous sneer was put on his face. But, just as everyone knows, they're perfect actors, it runs in the family blood. Just as he passed them, a 'smile' crept on his face. He paused for a while and took a last glimpse on the castle he just left. There was a firm emotion playing on his face. Satisfaction, it was. "Mission accomplished." He mumbled. Then he continued his stroll away from the castle.

***

A certain Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his favorite armchair, when he sensed that someone was just standing outside of his door, hesitating to come in.

"You may enter, Severus." The usual twinkle lit up again on his face, for the hundredth time in the day. "You look worried, anything troubling your mind? Well, I believe you have something significant to inform me? Or is it more likely a question?" An assuring smile spread on his face.

"Sir, Harry and Draco…" A bit hesitation heard through his voice.

"Continue please." The man kept on his smiling state.

"They're… I caught them…" Pause. "They're together, Sir…" He said that with a bit disgust and disappointment. The sentence he said upshot another glitter in the old man's eyes, just for a split second.

"Oh, since when did Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's personal business became such 'urgent' business? I believe we should leave it to their concern." He looked deeply in Snape's orbs this time. "I suppose that was **not**…" He put a stress on the word. "The reason you've been worrying for." He gave a reassuring look to the younger man.

"It's just that…" Pause. Dumbledore gave him a 'go-on' look. "Why did he have to come here, again? What for? I didn't want to see him again. It's just…" Snape looked furious. His voice started to shrill without his realization.

"Calm down, Severus." He patted Snape on the shoulder in a fatherly way. "You still can't forgive him? Maybe the two of you should try talk about it, so everything will be clear. I don't like the way you're handling all of this. You should get over with this. I believe that James wouldn't be happy, either. This isn't what he wanted." The younger man suddenly tensed when the name was spoken.

***

Silence. The two boys were avoiding each other since Lucius left them. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Little that they knew, each of them we're thinking of the other. Draco was lying on his bed, his arms folded behind his head. His gaze held tight on the dorm ceiling, struggling not to glance on the raven-haired boy. While, the other was sitting on Draco's bed his back facing Draco. Staring at everything except to the blonde.

Then he couldn't take it anymore. Having a sexy raven-haired guy, alone in his room. Evermore with his father's approval was just too much for him to take. He was the first to break the silence. "Harry…" Draco all of a sudden wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and whispered in his ears in a way that his tongue slightly flickered Harry's earlobe. The emerald-eyed boy jumped slightly caused by his unpredicted actions. After the shock wiped away, the other boy leisurely eased by the contact and leaned to Draco. The blonde nuzzled into his neck and placed feathery kisses on it. Harry arched his head up a bit, which caused his neck to be exposed even more. This caused the already aroused Draco to be tempted even more. He sucked lightly on Harry's neck. A low and deep moan escaped from the shorter boy.**1) **His eyes was fluttering filled up with desire. The blonde suddenly paused his actions, which caused a whimper from Harry. "I don't know why my father suddenly changed his mind and actually endorsed us together, isn't it such a waste if we don't take the prospect?"

The smaller boy turned around and pretending to cast a death glare to the Ice Prince.**2) **"Wh-what's the matter, Harry? Did I do anything wrong?" The confused blonde cast his gaze to the boy in front of him.

"Yes, you did, Draco Malfoy." Still glaring at the Ice Prince.

"Well, what? I don't understand. Was it about my father or something? Was I hurting you? Was I being too rough? What, Harry? Tell me." He looked completely baffled like a lost puppy.

"You… talk… too much… Malfoy…" He cupped Draco's face and kissed him in a passionate way. "Now just shut up and finish what you've started." He gave him a lopsided smile.

Draco sneered with relieve. He was a bit scared if Harry was about to just run away and leave him just a minute ago. "Sure, Master. Your wish is my command." Then they sat back in their previous position. He circled Harry's waist for the second time. "Is this fine… Harry…" He whispered in a husky voice. Not forgetting to flicker his tongue near the sensitive skin beneath the ear. It caused a shiver through Harry.

"Umm…" His hands slither to Draco's thigh and he explored the delicate skin. The fingers crept to the inner part of the thigh and commenced Draco's breath to rag. Then he stopped, his eyes widen and came back to reality. "Draco, I think I should be going back to Gryffindor tower."

"Yeah, sure. Go back now, let Filch and his goddamn pet of his catch you, get more points cut from Gryffindor, um, that will be good for me. Then, get another detention. Is that what you want?" Harry could only stare at him. "Then. You will get me into trouble, too. My father instructed me to… be nice to you, Potter. And if I don't obey him, he's going to beat me up like he use to do. And then…" Harry snapped when he heard this. Feeling a bit hurt and surprised. He stood up abruptly.

"So… all this…" He glared. "Is just because you…" He pointed to Draco. "you goddamn son of a… Malfoy… don't want to be beat up by your father?!!" A bit annoyed. His face was all red, looking like a volcano ready to explode.

Draco's eyes widen for a while, but he remained his coolness. "Harry… I do this…" He pulled Harry right where he was a moment ago. Sliding one of his hands behind Harry's shirt caressing the tone chest. "Because… I want to…" Draco's fingers made patterns through and snaked toward the lower part of Harry's body. "Anyway, I don't obey him. All my actions are done because it is what I want. If I don't like what he tells me to do, I don't obey him. That's why he beats me up. And…" His fingers kept creeping downwards. "What I'm doing to you now, is because… I want to…" His breath was ragging. Harry gasp in surprise not ready for what Draco have just done.

"Dra-Draco… I…" Draco's hand was around his swollen erection. Giving him the sensation that he was in heaven, no he was in hell, maybe, no he couldn't think anymore. He lost all his senses. All he knew was that he was with Draco Malfoy, yes the enemy, Draco Malfoy and the guy was embracing him now giving him all the pleasure he ever wanted.

A sneer formed on Draco's lips. "So… I see someone is already a bit hot right now…" Harry reddens with this compliment.

Then Draco closed the distance between them so that their bodies were pressed to each other. This is when Harry realized the Draco's hardness on his backside. He cast a lopsided smile. "I guess I'm not the only one here." Now it's Draco's time to flush.

***

A certain red head a bit drunk, half conscious with crumpled clothes walked in to the Gryffindor's dorm and yelled for his friend's name. Walking towards Harry's bed, with the curtains**3)** down. "Oh, Harry… where are you? Yoo-hoo… Harry, where are you? I got good news for you. I… Ehem…" He cleared his throat. "Me… Ronald Weasley, just snogged with the damn sexy Oliver Wood… IjustsnoggedwithOliverWood… IjustsnoggedwithOliverWood… Olive honeeeeeyyyy… Oh, Harry I'm so happy, come here Harry, I'm feeling like I want to hug you!!!" He jumped to Harry's bed, only finding an empty bed. And this crushed his feelings. "HAAARRYYYY… where are youuu???" He yelled.

"Hey, it's 2 in the morning. Why don't you just shut up now, Weasley??" An annoyed, sleepy looking Seamus was standing in front of him.

His eyes flickered and he jumped and glomped at Seamus. "Ahhh.. I gotta celebrate this… Seamuuusss… I'm so happy… I wannaaa hug you…" *giving the confused Seamus a big bear hug* "I wanna kiss you…" He pulled Seamus into Harry's bed while still hugging him. *Kissing Seamus's cheeks* "I love you, Seamuuuussss…"

Seamus, who just came back from his dreamy state, disbelieved what he heard. "I love you too Ronnie sweetie…"

Little did he know about the crush Seamus had for him all these years. Yeah, you know Seamus, you know exactly what kind of guy he is. Completely 100% gay and has a 100% crush on Ron. So, he won't let the opportunity shed away. Poor Ron…

***

_In Draco's room…_

Draco was on top of Harry, their tongues were entwined, battling for dominance. Each was gazing deeply in the other's eyes trying to analyze how the other was feeling. Mixed emotions were in those eyes. Desire, hope, and fear. Desire of wanting each other, longing for each other since all those years. Hope, that all the feeling will be true, will be forever. Fear that all of it was just a dream and they will wake up the next morning with no one beside.

Draco started to unbutton Harry's shirt, but a firm hand stopped him. "Nuh-uh. Not yet. Don't go that far." A mischievous smile formed on his lips.

"But, Harry. It's not fair. You saw me nude, at least let me see you, too. Let me touch you. Okay, just a 'lil biiiiit… I'll do anything… Pleaseee…" *puppy eyes* "I won't do anything you don't want me to. I promise. Well, I'll try to."

"Anything… are you sure, Draco Dear… Well, I want you to do something…" An evil glint appeared on his eyes.

"Yeah… I promise." A bit unsure. "Nothing embarrassing right? Right??" *panic*

"Keep your promise, sweetie…" Wearing his lopsided smile again.

"Umm… yeah, sure…" *sweat drop* "Nothing evil, okay??"

"Eheee…" Lost in his thoughts. Grinning to his self. "No, honey. It's something… umm… comforting…" His grin became wider. "For me at least…"

"Oh, Merlin… I'm sooo dead…" He closed his eyes, praying that Harry wouldn't want anything 'strange'.

Harry stood and searched for 'something'. *Tossing and turning stuff*

"Oh, that kind of look in his eyes… I'm sure he's up to something…" *Draco whining* "Honey, nothing weird, okay??"

"He-eh…" *various things being tossed and turned*

"Pleaseeeeeee…" *puppy eyes*

"Uh-huh…" *various things flying across the room*

"Harry, don't wreck my room…" *feeling sorry for all his poor stuff*

"Aha… here it is…" Giving a 'something' to Draco.

"…" *Blink*

"Wear it." Giving Draco his best grin.

"Wh-what??" *jaw hanging opened*

"You heard me. Wear it. Or you want ME to put it on to you…" The raven-haired smiled impishly.

"But…" *whining* "I am so dead…"

"Come on, big guy. Keep your promise." He crossed his hands and stood in a bossy way.

"Well…" He grabbed the 'something' from Harry's hands and walked in the lavatory and put it on.

Harry lain on Draco's bed and his hands were crossed behind his head. "Come on, beautiful. I don't have all day…"

Then the 'beautiful' young man came out, wearing black underwear with bright red hearts on it. His face was as red as the hearts on his panties. "You got what you want, Potter. Now it's my turn." He walked towards Harry.

"Hmm… You look gorgeous, my Dear." Smiling dangerously, having various 'thoughts' on his mind. "Hmm… Pansy really has good taste. How did she knew you would look this good with it?"

"Ugh…" Feeling distasted. "Shut up, Potter. This is my part now." He pushed Harry down to the bed forcefully. Leaning on top of him. He started to unbutton Harry's shirt. Then it exposed his well-toned torso, which drive Draco like crazy. He just couldn't get enough of Harry. He kissed Harry from his neck, collarbone, making a trail of wet kisses. He sucked lightly on the creamy skin, which caused the smaller boy to moan. Every single moan turned him on even more. He slid one of his hands behind Harry's neck bringing the smaller boy closer, while the other hand cast feathery touches along Harry's torso. Just when his hands reached the top of Harry's jeans, Harry holds his hand and stopped his actions. "What the… For Merlin's sake, Harry… When are you going to let me finish this?" A puzzled flushed Draco said.

"One at a time, Draco." He gave another grin.

"Ugh…" *frustrated* "What else do you want me to do? Just shoot, but this time… For Merlin's holy beard, let me finish it…" *annoyed*

"Sure, Draco." *grin* "You know the song 'Lady Marmalade'?" *eyes sparkling*

"Yeah, sure. That muggle song. With those muggle girls wearing strange clothing dancing all around."

"Then… I think you'll dance better than them…" *grinning*

"Sure I do. I'm the best dancer ever. I'm a Malfoy. We, Malfoy's are best dancers in the whole wizarding world. It runs in the family blood." He said proudly, not realizing what was on Harry's mind.

"Then, dance for me."

"What? There's no music how could I dance?"

"That's no problem. Dance for me. Show me the 'best dancer in the whole wizarding world'. Dance for me, Draco Malfoy." He took his wand. "Musicio." Then the opening of the 'Lady Marmalade' song started. 

_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister…_

"No way…" Shaking his head.

"Yes, Sir. Dance for me. Or was it just big talk, you can't dance, can't you, Malfoy? Too chicken to try?" He smirked.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. This is so humiliating."

"No, it isn't. It's entertaining…" *smirk*

"Fuck you, Potter." *smirk*

"Well, that's a pleasure. But, I'll be more content if you would help me to do that." *mischievous smile* "Come on, Malfoy…"

"Sh*t." But cause he was a damn 'keep-all-my-words' type of guy, he ought to do it, no matter he wanted or not. Then, he danced. Yeah, folks, he did. A damn sexy Draco Malfoy only wearing his 'V-day' underwear dancing to 'Lady Marmalade'…

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

"You are sooo… great, Malfoy…" Harry Potter had his day, yeah he really did. It must've been great pleasure watching the scene. (AN: JelooozZz… wanna see it, too…) "You look so hot when you dance."

"Shut up, or I'll fuck you right now!" That got him. Draco's patience was at its limit.

"Oh, I'm scared…" *teasing* No, Potter that was the wrong thing to do. Teasing a 'mad' Malfoy. You just put yourself into trouble.

"Oh, yes I will…" He hurdled on top of Harry and forcing to kiss him. He did. Harry played on and both of them ended grappling each other. And both of them struggled for dominance. Toss and turn on the bed. 

Stupid guys, fell in the same hole for the second time, they forgot to lock the door. How clumsier could they be? And because they were too busy with their 'affairs', they didn't sense the creaking door. 

Then someone, actually two someones opened the door. And saw a scene that made their jaw hanging open. Their eyes were as big as saucers. And they could only stand numb in front of the silly door. 

"Oh… Great Merlin..."

**TBC**

**AN:**

**1)** I think that both of them will grow into handsome, tall, muscular young men, but let's make Draco slightly a biiiit taller and a biiiit bigger than Harry, okay?

**2)** I don't know why, but I just love calling him that. The Ice Prince.. ^__^ Oh, my handsome Prince…

**3)** I don't know how their dorms are, but I thought it would be like hospital dorms. One large room with many beds and for each bed it's separated by curtains or something like that.

****


	5. Or Else

Chapter Five Or Else… 

"Olive… Oliver, honey… Umm…" The poor Ron Weasley tried to open his eyes. He was dreaming about his last encounter with Olive, um, Oliver Wood that is. He was expecting to get a good morning kiss from his sweet Olive, too bad for him, what came next really surprised him.

"Good morning, Ron, darling."

"Olive, how come your voice became different?" He opened his eyes and yawned widely.

"Ron Weasley, open your eyes, please. And who the hell is Olive anyway? This is me, Sea…"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Why the hell am I sleeping in Harry's bed? More over with you!" The bewildered red head made him even redder due to his panic. "Oh, shit! The last thing I remember was that I was with Olive then I came to tell Harry about it. Oh, damn!" Dreadfully he searched for his clothes.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Last night was so good. And you said you love me, don't you know that?" Seamus gave him a playful smile. "Want some more? We could do it in your bed if you want. Then we won't bother Harry even a bit."

"Damn you! You seduce me!" He tried to get up, but the fact that Seamus was entangled with him made his effort useless. "Get off me!"

"Nu-uh. You were the one who came to me and said you love me. No way, I'm letting you go. After all these years I've been chasing after you, but you never responded me. On the contrary, you kept chasing after every girl and boy in Hogwarts, except me! You even went over that slimmy Slytherin brat, Draco Malfoy, instead of me! Of course he didn't give a single damn about you. Or were you just going to add him to the list of your victims? You bad playboy. Well, the past is the past. Now it's a new beginning, with me, Ronniekins. I'm not gonna let you go. You're mine, Ron Weasley."

'Damn. I had a lot of lovers, but it was only for fun. Just when I really liked someone, this nightmare came. I did everything to get Olive, at last he reciprocated my feelings. I was so happy for it. And now, look what happened? How could this happen?'

"Ronniekins, do you want me to tell Harry that we slept in his bed?" A mischievous smile formed on his face.

"No way! He'll 'Avada Kedavra' me if you tell him." He started to panic again. He knew how much Seamus loves to spread scandals.

"Fine, I won't tell anything about this, if…" His smile became wider.

"If what? I'll do anything. Don't tell Harry. Don't tell Olive, please. I'll do anything."

"If…"

"If what, you git? Tell me, what the hell you want."

"If you would be my boyfriend."

"…" His jaw hanging opened.

"Silence? Ah, I'll take that as a yes." He pulled Ron closer to him. 

'Damn.'

"So, my new boyfriend, I'm demanding for a give now."

'Shit.'

"Kiss me, Ron. You always do it to your other boyfriends or girlfriends, right? So it won't be difficult to do it with me now. Anyway, after what happened last night… Do you want me to remind you about it?"

"Shut up."

"Last night you came to me, then you hugged me and told me how much you love me. Then you…"

"Cut it out! Don't tell anyone and you get what you want." He pushed Seamus till the other boy was beneath him. He forcefully kissed Seamus with such anger.

***

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Ron glanced at his best friend who sat beside him. Then he looked towards the direction where Harry was staring. Surprisingly, Harry was gazing towards the person sitting in front of him. Or was it far, far away in front of him towards a particular gray-eyed person? "Oh, come on, Harry, you said you weren't into my sister, so why the hell are you staring at Ginny?" His comment made a young redhead with pinky cheeks turn red.

"Ginny? But, I wasn't… I was staring on Dray- Ouch… Why did you step on my foot, Ronniekins?" Harry glared at his friend.

"Idiot." He whispered beneath his breath. Ron smirked at him, which made him remember his object of affection. But, his smirk was sure more stunning than Ron's. "Pass me the pepper, please, Hermione." He said in a loud voice to distract the other people from the name that Harry almost mentioned.

"Can you two please behave? At least try not to ruin our appetites. Anyway, what are you guys fussing about in the middle of a meal? Don't you know that your actions are making other people lose their appetite? So, please behave."

"What do you mean fussing about? We didn't do anything. I was just talking to Harry, if it wasn't for you sticking your nose in other people's business. Anyway for your information, this is guys talk, no girls allowed."

"Oh, is it so. Well, have a nice chit chat then, guys. I won't interrupt. I don't even want to hear what you are up to." Then she turned her head away from Ron and started to talk to Ginny.

"Ron, Herm, don't fight anymore, we're friends, right? When will you guys get along well? Every time you meet both of you always end up with a fight."

"So, tell your snobby redhead friend to stop picking on me." Hermione smirked. Harry got confused, why was everyone smirking today? Has it become a trend? It made him remember what happened the night before. Was it only a dream? But it was so real. The things that involved a sexy gray eyed Slytherin dancing in such sexy outfit. The thoughts made him turn red.

"No, I wasn't, it was you who-" Ron who was his lifetime companion realized that the boy was blushing. Simply the attention stirred to him. And that ended the fight on that beautiful morning. "Harry?"

"What's up with you, Harry? You've been acting strange. Staring at Ginny-" That made the redhead blush again. "not paying attention, and now blushing without any reason? What are you guys up to? Ron, tell me this instance. I would like to know every single detail." Both of the boys could only return each other's glances. Not coming up with an answer.

"I-" Before he could answer a cold sexy voice, at least in his opinion interrupted. As usual the Ice Prince was followed by both of his comrades.

"My, my, I guess the three musketeers are in a brawl right now. Such a pity, friendship doesn't remain forever, does it?" Then he smirked. "Trying to make some sensation, Potter?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" His heart beat twice faster since the Ice Prince came to their table. "I think no one invited you here."

"Well, I guess I'll have to invite myself, Potter." Both of them kept gazing deeply into each other's eyes. "I still have some business unsettled. With you, Potter."

"Pity for you, I don't remember getting involved with you." At the time, Draco gave another smirk and that made his heart beat faster.

The taller boy moved toward Harry and nearly leaned on his shoulders as Draco bent down. "So, you want everyone to know exactly what happened between us?" It affected a tingling feeling through Harry's spine as the Slytherin whispered in his ear.

"…" Harry gave him a look that meant an approval; of course no one besides both of them realized it. "Jerk."

"Let's go, Greg, Vince. It's getting boring here. So, there were no sensation at all, it's just a couple of pathetic people. How boring." The Ice Prince left the great hall, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

***

"Harry, I want to talk to you."

"Sorry, Ron, I'm in a hurry. Later, okay?" Ron held his shoulder, not letting him to leave.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was… Ah, I'll tell you later, Ron. I really gotta go now." He turned around and took off to find Draco.

But, after a few steps he paused. "Er, Ronnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with your sweetheart, Olive, okay? Don't lose him, he's a great catch." Harry grinned.

"Thanks, buddy." Ron smiled weakly, remembering what happened with Seamus.

***

 "What do you want, Malfoy?" A raven-haired boy glared at him.

"Slow down your voice, you want to let everyone know I'm with you now?" Draco pulled Harry's hand and dragged him towards a secret gate that led them to a magical garden. Then he sat on the bench under the pine tree covered with snow. "So, why won't you sit down now? Or you want to make an exhibition for me? I'd be pleased to watch." The garden was an isolated one, not many people knew about it, only Albus Dumbledore himself. But, he too rarely comes to the spot. Draco found it on their first year and used it as his private place. "Don't worry, no one knows about this place. Well, except the owner, Dumbledie."

"…" Harry sat down without replying.

"Come on, I won't do anything to you. I just wanted to talk." 

"Jerk."

"Wh-what? After what happened last night, you still call me that?" 

"I don't care if you want to talk to me cause I don't want to get involved with you, jerk! I won't let you keep picking on my friends and me. So just shoot and let's finish our business quickly."

"Hmm, too bad. I was trying to be friendly and this is what I got." He placed his hand over Harry's. "Your so different from last night. What happened? You forgot about it? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Don't touch me! I don't want you." Draco smirked.

"So, I see. You said you don't want me. Are you sure?" A playful grin formed on his lips.

"Jerk. Who needs a playboy like you?"

"Playboy? Who said so? Why don't you look at that red head friend of yours? He's the playboy around. Flirting with everyone, no matter boy or girl. He even flirted with me. Can you believe that? I'm not a bit like him. I never play around with people. Well, sure many people wants me, of course I'm such a beauty. (Ugh, narciss…) But, I don't let people have me except I really want them. And you're the lucky guy, Potte- um, Harry."

"Who would believe such a slimmy git like you? Anyway just go straight to the point, I don't have all day to listen to your blather."

"Harry… Why don't you stop denying me? Well, maybe I'll just have to make you remember what happened last night, don't I?" He touched Harry's lips. Placing feathery kisses on him. The smaller boy tried to struggle, but Draco held him firmly so that he couldn't let go. Draco nibbled on his lower lips and finally the boy gave in. The boys struggled for dominance, but sure Draco was much bigger than Harry so his effort was aimless. The boy ended with Draco on top of him. (Wonder who put that bench there? Maybe Dumbledie for some 'interesting' use? *grin*)

"I hate you, Malfoy."

The Slytherin smirked. "Well, sorry for that. Then I'll just have to make it up to you." Draco caught his lips once again. "Is this enough for an apology?"

"You slimmy git, I hate you." The raven haired boy glared at the blonde. "I hate you too much till I can't get my eyes off you."

"My, my, isn't that such a lovely praise? Well, thank you. I'm so flattered, Harry." He smirked again. He pulled Harry closer to him. "So, if you can't get your eyes off me, just don't. Cause I can't stop looking at you, too. You're just too beautiful, Harry." Both of them gazed deeply in each other's eyes.

"Oh, shut up already. You really talk too much, Malfoy." Harry circled his arm around Draco's slender waist.

"Call me Draco. Just like last night." An evil glint formed in his eyes just as he remembered their last encounter.

"I hate you so much, Draco Malfoy." He smirked.

"Well, is that another way to say 'I love you'? You know there's a frail line between love and hate."

The other boy chuckled.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." He raised one of his eyebrows. "How wonderful, the famous Harry Potter just said that he loves me." A teasing grin formed on his lips.

"You're too proud of yourself. When did I say 'I love you'?"

"There you did. You just said it. You said 'I love you', didn't you?" His lips formed an alluring smirk.

"You malicious git, you know what? I love it when you do that. I think I'm getting addicted to it."

"Well, don't I look sexy with this smirk?" He raised an eyebrow. The other boy formed a lopsided smile. 

"But, I still hate you." He glared with his emerald eyes.

"Don't you know you have such beautiful eyes?" The Then he looked to the emerald pools, but still the boy refused to look at him. Instead he looked at other direction. He was still denying, but who can resist the Malfoy charm? Not him, for sure. Then he looked at the garden that was filled with gray roses. Gray, silver gray, almost ice blue, like Draco's eyes.

"Silver roses??" How in the world could there be silver roses? He suddenly got up and made Draco fell over to the ground.

"Ouch… Don't just get up like that." He rubbed his painful head. Well, lucky for him the garden was full of grass so the landing wasn't too hard. But, still the grass was shimmering like crystal, everything there was like ice, the ice kingdom of the Ice Prince.

"Didn't I tell you this is a magical garden, Harry? You can grow anything here, silver rose, black rose, blue, whatever you want. You can even make it shimmer. Interesting isn't it?" 

"How did you find this place? Everything is like ice here. It's like winter, but it's still summer now. How could it be? This place isn't even marked in the Marauder's Map." He looked around with excitement. How didn't he realize it before? Maybe he was too occupied with his Ice Prince.

"What map?"

"Ah…" He clamped his mouth close like a five year old that unintentionally told a secret to a stranger.

"Oh, whatever. I know you have more secrets than anyone our age, if you don't want to tell me it's okay." He laid on the ground, facing Harry. "Come here, Harry." He patted the seat beside him. Then the raven-haired boy sat beside him.

"Everything here shimmers. It seems so icy cold. Icy blue. Just like your eyes. It's beautiful." 

"My eyes? You said my eyes are beautiful?" He shifted closer to Harry and leaned on Harry's shoulder.

A smile formed on Harry's lips. "You are beautiful." He touched Draco's silvery strands. "Everything of you." Draco entwined their hands together. " Too bad sometimes you act like a jerk. I wish you're like this every time."

"When? I never acted like a jerk."

"You always insult people, you always try to initiate fight with me, you always…" His words were caught up cause Draco placed his lips on that exact spot.

"Why don't stop thinking about that now. If you keep on going we're just going to argue about this. You're going to ruin the atmosphere here. Anyway, I disgust mudbloods and I can't help it. I've been raised as a child to detest mudbloods. I'm a pure blood. That's the praise of the family. That's what I am. I can't change it." Harry looked sad about it. He never understands why the pure bloods think that they are superior from the others. "Don't look at me like that. Everyone can have their own opinions, right? You can't change mine, and I can't change yours. And about being like this, I won't do it for anyone else. It's only for you." Harry felt as if he found another part of the blonde, a part that he was hiding behind his cold and conceited looks. Harry felt a certain urge to lock those lips with his own, and he did.

"Ha-Harry?" The sudden contact surprised the blonde, but he didn't let the chance to get lose. He pulled the other boy into his embrace.

"Umm…" Harry rolled over so that he is the one over Draco this time. "Well, you haven't answered my question, yet. How did you find this place?"

"I found it on our first year. And it's all because of you."

"Because of me? What do you mean?"

"I can have me secrets, too right?" He formed a half smile half smirk.

Harry chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"You. You look cute when you smile like that."

"Cute? Me?" He wasn't pleased with the pose so he pushed the smaller boy and ended being on top. "So, did you tell anyone about last night? The other 'musketeers'?"

"No. Hermione would blow her head up if she knows. And Ron, he will announce it all over the school. How bout you?"

"Well, since Greg and Vince are the only friends I have and they actually caught us on the act, so I don't have anyone else who needs to know. You don't have to worry about them. They won't even remember what happened." Then he recalled the scene last night. 

***

**The night before…**

"Oh… Great Merlin…" Two big shaped dunderheads stood still with their jaws opened.

"Greg, Vince? What the hell are you doing here?" The panicked Draco Malfoy tried to hide Harry from their view, but it was too late since they already saw the scene.

"We should be the one asking. What the hell is Potter doing in your room?" *hiccup* Crabbe felt a bit dizzy due to too much drinking. "Draco and…" *hiccup* "Potter?" *hiccup*

"Yeah, and why are you wearing those pinky unddies?" *hiccup* "You look like some frickin teenage psyco, ya know?" *hiccup* Crabbe's hiccups are echoed with his fellow's.

"Vince, what happened? Are you guys drunk?" He grabbed some clothes and put them on.

"Drunk?" *hiccup* "Nooo…" Crabbe couldn't stand up straight and he held on to an unstable Goyle. Which didn't bring too much worth.

"Your mum sent us some package, well it was actually for you. But, when we got home we got thirsty and…" His sentence was completed by Crabbe.

"And we found that gift for you. It was that muggle drink, whatdyacallit??"

"Ah, while? Twain? What was it? Ah, I remember, it's whine." Then Goyle began to lose his consciousness. He felt on Crabbe who at that time stumbled on Draco's pile of clothes. And knocked Draco, who was trying to catch both of them, down. Which resulted a stack of Slytherins on the floor, Goyle on top of Crabbe and Draco beneath both of them. Poor Draco.

"Oh, Merlin. Harry, don't just stand there. Help me get these guys off me. Damn, I think I've crush my ribs." Then he and Harry lifted the two boys to their room with the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell. (Um, is that right? I'm too lazy to open the book.)

"Drinking one whole bottle of wine. Such idiots…"

***

"Damn, they saw me in those unddies. So, embarrassing."

"Well, Draco. You know what?"

"What?"

"You sure look cute in those outfits." He smirked. "Bother to do another show for me?"

"Harry…" He glared at the teasing little brat. "Stop teasing or I'll…"

"You'll what? Dance Macarena for me this time?" He grinned.

"Or I'll…" Draco pulled the other guy closer. "I'll kiss you."

***

The two boys kept enjoying their selves without realizing someone was watching them from the castle. The person saw everything, from the very first moment.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…. Not being careful at all." He shrugged. "Teenage passion…."

"Sure it is, Sir."

"Severus, please keep an eye on them. Don't forget to warn them about this. If it is noticed by the other Professors it would be quite a spectacle." The headmaster played with his beard. "Ah, one more thing, Severus. Have you settled your business with Lucius?"

"…" The other man only looked down to the floor.

"Not yet, I guess. Well, like I told you, I only wish the best for all of you. You may leave now, Severus."

***

"So, Draco." Fingers entwined in Draco's silver locks.

"What again? You talk too much, really." Continuing his way down Harry making trails of kisses.

"What do you think Dumbledore will do if he knows we made up in his secret garden?"

"Well, cause you're his favorite scholar he'll say 'congratulations, Harry, you're so lucky you won Draco's heart' That is what he's gonna say."

"Don't be too proud of yourself. Who said I'm lucky to have you?"

"Oh, now you say you don't want me? Denial here we come. Oh, I hate that word. I think I have to punish you for saying you don't want me." An evil smirk formed on his delicate face. His hands snaked down on Harry.

"So, what will you exactly do? You won't dare to. You won't do-umm… Dray… don't…"

TBC 

PS: Well, well, what do you think Draco did to him? Guess for yourself, you're clever enough, right? *Evil grin*

****


	6. Redhead Trouble

Chapter Six Redhead Trouble 

"Stop it you idiot." The Ice Prince was doing some moves on the raven-haired boy.

"Shut up, Scar boy. I know you like it."

"Uh, well yeah." It was obviously hard to think straight when you got a Draco Malfoy wandering his hands all over you. "Uh, I mean no. Hey, this is a public place. Uh, Dray, come on stop it already." No matter how hard the shorter boy pleaded, the blond didn't seem to care. The blond kept on doing his intentions without minding him.

"Not until you promise me that I can sleep with you tonight." The blonde made his attempts more intense.

"Dray.... Okay, okay, what ever you want. Just stop doing *that*. Don't you have any shame?"

"Nu-uh. No I don't." Not even bothering to remove his hand from Harry's.

"Dray... please... We're going to be late..."

"Say 'Please, Master. I'll do anything for you.' There, say it, Scar boy."

"You really like to torture me, don't you?"

"Truly. Coz you're just beautiful when you're in distress." He smirked. "Now say it."

"Dray, I'm going to hate you for this." He gave a sharp look. Draco knelt down and placed feathery kisses on a very deliberate place. The blonde's sudden action gave him a sharp gasp. "Damn it! Cut that out. I'm going to… Dray please…"

"Didn't you say that you hate me enough for today? You're ruining the mood." He lifted his head and looked in Harry's emerald orbs. Not being patience at all he resumed what he was doing formerly and caused the shorter one to whimper. "Repeat my words." He looked sharp in the eyes.

"Okay, okay. Just stop it already. Please, Master. I… Ugh, I hate you." The other one smirked hearing that.

"I'll take that as another 'I love you' from you. I'll see you tonight then. I love you." He kissed the shorter boy once more before leaving him.

***

Draco Malfoy kept on pacing back and forth in his room. He mumbled incoherent words. He was so eager to meet Harry since he hasn't the boy for a few days. Somehow thing managed to 'part' them for a while. No classes with Gryffindor, no accidental meeting with Harry, no pinning Harry on the wall, no… Well, the point is there's no Harry. The only occasion he saw Harry was at meals in the Great Hall, but that wasn't enough for him. With all the people around he couldn't *do* anything to the raven-haired guy. Furthermore, he's got that red hair all around him. That really gets to his nerves.

"Why can that Weasley be near *my* Harry and I can't? This is just unfair. He keep on dangling his filthy hands on *my* Harry. I just want to strangle him, but sure Harry won't be too pleased by that." The furious blonde clenched his fist, imagining slashing a certain redhead to pieces.

"Well, well, Master Malfoy it seems that you're in a eccentric temper right now. Talking to yourself and complaining about a… what was it? A weasel?" The green mirror suddenly appeared and spoke to him. Smirking just like its master.

"Its not a weasel. It's a damn redhead. That damn Ron Weasley he just *always* happens to be next to *my* Harry. And I really want to throttle him for that." He glared to the mirror.

"Well, he *is* his best friend, isn't he? And isn't it just likely for best friends to associate together. And don't you spend time with Vince and Greg, too?"

"Yeah, well but I don't fling my arms all around them. And he *does*. He flings his arms all over *my* Harry and that really irritates me. Cuddling all around is *not* what best friends do. More over Weasley *is* into guys. And I don't want him to lay a finger on *my* Harry." He glared once again at the mirror.

"Possessive aren't we…" The mirror just grinned. "Like father, like son."

"Like what? What does this happen to do with my father? My father? Possessive? Of what?"

"Oh… err… nothing…" The mirror just grinned again. "Absolutely nothing."

"Luther… tell me everything you know." He put his arms on each side of the mirror and glared to it.

"Oh, Master Malfoy is pinning me to the wall. Somebody help me." He said in a sing-a-song tone.

"You *are* hanging on the wall, you idiot. Stop that annoying attitude of yours, will ya?" he released his arms. "So… what about my father?" Once again he gave the mirror a piercing look.

"You will discover when the time comes, Master. You will know indeed."

"I hate you when you say that." Then he suddenly remembered about a annoying redhead and the anger burned in him once again. "Just think of what they're doing together. Just think of what that Weasley *can* do to *my* Harry. Just think of what they're doing *now*. I just can imagine."

"Well, you don't have to imagine. You can just see it yourself."

"Yeah, right I can see… What? See myself? How?"

"Master, you really didn't read the manual, did you? Read chapter 4, page 24 about 'Uses of the Magical Mirror'" He looked at Draco who was turning pages of the manual. "There on line 3. 'it can be used for tele…'"

"Teleporting? OMG, I completely forgot about it." Then he grinned madly. "Harry Potter here I come." He touched the mirror and eagerly waited for the teleporting.

Nothing happened.

"It doesn't work." He looked confused.

"Sure it doesn't. You didn't say the magic words."

"Magic words?"

"Master, why don't you spare some of your time to read the manual?"

"Sorry, too lazy. So what's the magic word?"

"I thought so." The mirror sighed. "Then just say 'I wish'"

"I wish I can see Harry Potter right now."

***

Here I am, Draco Malfoy, in Harry's room now. This is my first time so I wanted to take a look around. Gryffindor tower is really different from the dungeon. Now I know why father always says that Gryffindor always gets extra treatment. This is a place you could call home, compared to Slytherin. It's warm and cozy, and furthermore it has Harry in to. 

I walked to the bed and searched for the one with 'Harry Potter' written on it. I touched the bed he uses and imagine how it would feel to just lay there, making love with him. I sat there waiting for him to come here. Where is he now? Should I wait? Or should I search for him? But what if someone sees me wandering around in Gryffindor tower? Before I could think what to do next, I heard some voices coming near. Somehow it feels familiar. Intuitionally I ducked beneath the bed, and it's just my luck the owner of the voices just happen to sit on top of the bed that I chose. How can I escape now? My and my crazy ideas; look what a mess I'm in now. Imagine what they'll do if they find out that I'm here?

 "Harry, promise me you won't be mad at me. But, I really don't know what I should do now." It was the redhead's voice. Redhead and *my* Harry. Perfect. Now I can spy on them.

"Just tell me, Ron. Maybe I can help you out. Anyway, we're buddies, right?"

"So, it's like this." That was all I could hear from underneath Harry. Hey, that isn't good. He should be the one underneath *me* not the opposite. Oh, well that's a different matter now. The damn Weasley was whispering something in Harry's ear, hey Harry's ear. No way. What is he doing? Whispering? With a husky voice? No way. Is he trying to seduce *my* Harry. The ear *is* one of the sensitive spots of the human body. Damn that Weasley. No, I got to put a stop to this.

"What? Seamus did what? I can't believe my ears, Ron."

Then I slowly crawled out of my hiding place. And took a look of what they were doing. Oh, Merlin, I was imagining things. The redhead wasn't seducing Harry. What a relief. He was just talking. About Finnigan? What an dull topic. So I hid myself, but still I can see my beautiful Harry with his back is facing me. And the redhead was facing him. It took all my self-control to not embrace him right there. Well, to think about it again, that doesn't sound like a bad idea after all.

So I came out of my hiding place, embraced him from behind and kissed him. That caused the redhead freaking out, pointing me and shouting things like 'For Merlin's sake. Malfoy. Kissing Harry.' I just had to show him to whom Harry belongs. Harry was too shocked to stir. To bad he didn't response, but yeah it *was* in front of Weasley after all.

"Love you, Harry. But, I got to go now." Then I kissed him once again, this time on the lips. Weasley's eyes turned to the shape of a saucer. It was all so hilarious.

Then I came back to the mirror and told Jaffoy to take me back to my dorm. My disappearance caused Weasley mutter 'Malfoy. Kissed Harry. Vanish. Through mirror. Ghost.' Then he fainted. Such a silly guy. 

Well at last I managed to meet my love. Tonight I'll get a sweet dream then.

**TBC**

**AN: **There is the very late update. Sorry folks. Since now I'm free I can write faster. So don't forget to R&R, I'd really appreciate it. I've been thinking that somehow Draco like to be called 'Master' yeah, the old Malfoy superior syndrome.


	7. Souls Far Beyond

Chapter Seven Souls Far Beyond 

It was the last day of school before the holiday. Everyone's thoughts were rushing on their holidays. It was the last lesson of the day, no wonder no one were focusing on their lessons. Not even Draco Malfoy. Even though Snape was pacing back and forth around the class reminding him 'Pay attention, Draco' but he seems not to heed at all. All of his thoughts kept stirring back to a raven-haired figure sitting in front of him. Yes, it was double potions with the Gryffindors, that's what caused him to keep loosing his awareness. He kept staring to the back of the boy-who-lived. Harry kept on ushering 'Cut it out, Malfoy' in every opportunity he could because the blonde's behavior was making him feel uneasy.

He took a deep breath and counted to ten. 'One, two, three…' But it failed to regain his patience. The potions master finally gave up. None of the students were paying attention at him. "Alright, class, since all of your minds were floating away, we will work in pairs. Maybe that will make you focus a bit." He sneered, feeling victory as he heard the students grumbled. "Alright, alright, Potter you will be helping Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger with Mr. Goyle. Mr. Weasley with Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Longbottom with…" And he kept pairing up each Gryffindor with a Slytherin.

Draco smirked as he approached Harry. "Come on, Potter. How come it's take hours for you to walk here?" He received a sharp look from the golden boy. "Oh, sure baby Potty needs to crawl to Mommy…" He said in a mocking voice, followed by scorns from the Slytherins.

"Fuck you. Malfoy." Harry said indifferently. He was a bit frustrated today; sure it was the last day of school for everyone else it was such relieve. Not for him. Holidays mean going back to the Dursleys. It was already hell for him, not needing his lover to act like such a nasty brat.

"Oh, I will. But, I'll need your help with that." The blonde whispered seductively in Harry's ear. The thought of it made him redden.

"Cut it out, Malfoy. Stop being a nasty jerk and get going with the potions." Harry stared, half commanding the blonde, he knew being ordered was the last thing a Malfoy ever wanted. But, to Harry's surprise, the blonde followed his orders.

Looking a bit disappointed for his provocation not working, Draco quietly started to collect the ingredients. The Slytherins were upset because the fight didn't carry on, but having Snape wandering from each and every table in a while everyone was busy with their own potion making.

Curious with the all-so-quiet Draco, Harry tapped his wand on his magic parchment, that time he was taking notes on the composition of the potions, so seeing some parchment on his table won't be odd. Since it was a magical parchment, all you needed to do was tap a wand on the parchment and everything you wanted to say will appear on it. Another tap will erase the remaining notes. _"Draco, what's wrong with you? Why are you so quiet today?" _it wrote in green ink.

"Silly. You were the one who told me to cut it of and stop being a nasty brat." He said disdainful, "and now, you want me to not be quiet?" He snorted. "Make up your mind, Potty." He continued cutting some wobbling worms.

"Keep your voice down, Malfoy. Or you want Snape to find out?"

"Find out what, Mr. Potter?" Suddenly Snape stood behind him. "And it is Professor Snape for you." He sneered.

"Ah, yes, Professor Snape. I was… I mean…" Harry got tense.

"He didn't want you to know that…" He leaned closer to Snape and whispered, "Harry and me are a couple now, Professor." Snape's eyes shot an expression of shock for a split second. "Oh, congratulations then, Draco." He said kind of nausea.

"Thank you, my dear Godfather." He whispered back to Snape. Snape just sneered again, then he continued strolling around the other students. He didn't dare to come back to Draco and Harry's chair.

"There, he won't bother us again." He smiled triumphantly.

"Draco, what did you say to him?" A catch of worry could be heard in his voice.

"I told him that we were a couple." Abruptly Harry fell off his chair. "Harry, are you okay?" He said in a quite audible voice. Everyone stirred their attention to the two boys. "Err, Potter, I mean." He smirked nervously. Many whispers were heard because of the odd situation. Draco Malfoy calling Harry Potter by his first name and even being worried by the boy, how much odd can it get? "What's wrong, Potty? Can't get your ass fit in a chair?" He said in the most mocking tone he could make. "I guess it's too big for that." All the Slytherins continued their scorns.

"Back to your work, everyone back to work." Snape tried to calm the class down. After a while everyone seemed to forget about the incident.

"That was close."

_"Why did say that to him? He could have… he could…" _It read in red shocking ink.Harry felt so nervous he couldn't even get the right words.

_"Calm down, dear. He's my Godfather. He won't do anything." _This time it was in elegant silver ink. The ink somehow changes; it depends on your moods. Draco put his hand over Harry's, assuring his word.

_"Don't do that, you idiot! Someone may see," _still in red shocking ink. He got even more frustrated than before.

_"Don't worry, they're too busy with their own potions." _He smirked. _"So, are you going to your muggle family for the holidays?" _he tapped the parchment then he continued stirring the cauldron.

_"Yes, Dumbledore said it's not save for me to stay here since Voldemort's followers could still be around, although Voldemort himself has gone already." _It was in green ink that means he calmed down already. _"You going back to the Manor?"_

_"Yes, I have to. My old man said he has something important to tell me. It's a bit worrying me though. When he get serious it's never something nice." He frowned. "Well, I'm going to miss you." _He half smile-half smirked._ "But, I can't bring you to Malfoy Manor, can't I?"_ He smirked.

_"Same here. But, going to Malfoy Manor? No way, that place is full of Death Eaters. They might be willing to kill me." _Harry stared at the blonde.

_"Oh, come on, Potter. You're not *that* famous so that all the Death Eaters will be after you on a *holiday* they need breaks too, you know? It's not like Malfoy Manor is the Death Eater's headquarters. Father does bring his friends sometimes, but not for *business*" _He chuckled. "Anyway, y_ou said Old Voldie is dead now. So what are you afraid of?"_

"Well, his loyal Death Eaters might want some revenge, don't you think?" With that he received a shrug.

_"Well, don't forget to bring the mirror to the muggle world, you might need him. At least I can still see you with it."_

Harry opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Snape's loud voice.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the scene. Neville seemed to add the wrong mixture to his potions so it was making strange noises and the color kept changing. At last the mixture flickered, exploded and ended up in pieces. The left over sticks all over Snape's face, it was like green brownish goo. Everyone tried to suppress their laughs but most of their attempts failed.

Draco used the opportunity to pull Harry beneath the table and joint their lips. "What the… hummpff-" They savored the brief moment, shortly Harry came back to his senses and pulled off. "What do you think you're doing, Draco? What if someone sees it?" He whispered furiously.

"The more challenge, the more tempting eh?" He smirked. As he said that, the bell rang ending the term starting the holiday. "That's a parting kiss from me, my love." He said nonchalantly.

"Mr. Malfoy, wait a moment. I would like to talk to you. You too Mr. Potter." Snape said irritated.

"What is it, Professor?" Draco gave a not so innocent smile.

"Do not, I repeat, do *not* do things like that in my class," while he spoke Harry's cheeks turned red but Draco stood as calm as always.

 "I was just giving him a goodbye kiss, Sir. We *are* a couple, Sir."

"Whatever…" He threw his hands up frustrated. "Just do *not* do that in my class. You hear me, Draco?" Snape got enraged.

"Sure, my dear Godfather." He smirked. "Oh, Sir? If there's nothing more I would excuse myself."

"You are dismissed." Snape kept staring at them. "Like father, like son." He muttered under his breath aggravated.

"Like father, like son? What's all about my father?" He snapped. He was tired enough for everyone seemed to know what's going on, except him. "You're my Godfather, Sir, why won't you tell me? Why won't anyone tell me about it? Not even that stupid mirror…" He clenched his teeth.

"Ah, nothing Draco, nothing." He sighed. "So you know about the mirror?"

"…" Taking a deep breath trying to remain patience.

"Well, you will discover when the times has come. I believe it is best if you heard from Lucius himself."

"You will discover when the time has come," he repeated mockingly. "I hate when some says that. Why do I get the feeling that I heard it somewhere?" He muttered as he left the class with his hand entwined with Harry's.

***

Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, now since the Dark Lord has lost his power bears the burden to be Head of the Death Eaters. The man with silky blonde hair, similar to his son, paced the room back and forth waiting for his only son to return. He finally made up his mind. He had to fulfill his promise to that man. A man always keep his words, said the old Malfoy pride. But he himself had broke many of his words.

He held the photograph in his hands. He looked at the person whom doesn't remain any longer in the world. How much he missed the person. But, destiny says it differently. They weren't meant to be together. All the sacrifices they made, it came to vain. There was too much distance between them. Each was in whole different world.

"We can't be together. But, maybe they can." He felt drowsy; it had been a while since he saw the person's image. Last time he dared to see the picture, Voldemort caught him. It ended up with Narcissa's death. Voldemort was furious at him, calling him a traitor and he tried to kill him, but she had become his shield. She had loved him till the day she died; even though knowing that he had his love to someone else.

He couldn't forgive Voldemort for that nor he dared to run away. Just like any other Slytherin, he was brave but not like a Gryffindor who dares to challenge death, he, a Slytherin, would choose to save their heads. So he begged the Dark Lord for mercy and served him till the end. Because once one is marked by You-Know-Who, it will remain till his death. What more could he do? Narcissa had died in the Dark Lord's hands, he couldn't be with the one he loves; all he got left was he himself and his son, Draco.

Then he looked again at the picture. "I will do what you wanted. I will keep my promise to you. Rest in peace." The raven-haired guy in the picture smiled. "Do you think they will make it? It would be tough for them. It may be dangerous. And one day, they'll have to face the Dark Lord themselves." Lucius smiled at him. "I bet you'll say 'the more challenge, the more tempting it gets' that's really you a whole heartedly Gryffindor." Then he heard a crack at the door, stating that his son has arrived.

***

'Where is he? Where is he?' Ronald Weasley panting breathlessly trying to hide from a certain Gryffindor. 'I need to see Olive; I need to see him, at least for the last time. This is his last year so I won't see him again next year.' He peaked over the wall, making sure the coast was clear.

He didn't realize that someone, the one he wanted to see the least was spying him from behind. Seamus was grinning, watching the terrified Ronald Weasley in front of him.

Ron sneaked to the 7th years corridor to meet his beloved, Oliver Wood. Reaching to the door, he was so relieved that he didn't bump into Seamus. Too bad for him he looked at all, I mean *almost* all directions, except to his back. Seamus followed him since the very first start; it's just that he didn't realize it. His heart was pumping so fast as he held the knob, turned it, as there was a big monster behind the door. 'Ah, just a little bit more and I can see Olive again. Olive, Olive, Olive…' He sang sweetly.

Just before the door opened, someone pulled him and slammed him on the wall. The dark present pinned him and gave him a quite bruising kiss. When he opened his eyes, he was so surprised that the person was Seamus himself, the one he was avoiding. All his detective-like actions were redundant. He sighed in deep depression. 

"Let go, Seamus. Let go." He tried to resist, by the other man was stronger. 'Olive, Olive, please come and save me. Olive, Olive…' He screamed in his heart. Screaming desperately. It's just that his voice couldn't come out. He closed his eyes in defeat. Sighed dreadfully. Stopping all his attempts on escaping.

At the very moment, he felt someone jerked Seamus away. He was too desperate so he fell on his knees leaning on to the wall. He heard some sounds, it seemed that someone was being beaten up. Suddenly he heard a most lovable voice. It felt like it touched the deepest of his heart. "Don't you dare lay a finger on *my* Ronnie ever again!"

"O-Olive?" This time someone gently drawn him closer and caught him in a passionate kiss. This time it was from the one he loved.

"Shush. It's all right, Ronnie. It's alright." He caressed Ron till he calmed down.

"Olive…" Then Ron saw the figure lying on the floor. "Olive, what about him?"

Oliver grinned. "Let him rest there for a while." He smiled back to Ronnie and dragged him back to his room. And they… err… continued their preceding *business* there. (PG-13, folks… that's all you get… ^^;; hahaha…)

***

"Did you bring the mirror?" Lucius said just as Draco inwards, such a 'warm' greeting, eh? "Hand it over to me." It was more a command than a request. Draco who was a bit aggravated with his father because he had no idea what his father was up to handed the mirror to his father. Not that Lucius usually tells Draco his plans, which usually involves the Death Eater's activity, not that he minded, but this was different. His father, Lucius Malfoy, the leader of the Death Eaters who serve the Dark Lord, seems to permit him having a relation with Harry Potter. How more strange can it get?

"Mirousia revealus." The elder Malfoy pointed his wand to the small brown box, and then it spun and revealed a wooden mirror.

"Greetings, Lord Malfoy." The green mirror smiled politely.

"Bring me the boy." He commanded.

"You need to say the magic words, my Lord." Luther bowed politely.

Draco muttered under his breath something like: why does that stupid mirror act so respectful to my father. It really behaves like a jerk towards me. How infuriating.

"I wish to see Harry Potter right here." 

"As you wish, Sir." Luther bowed to his former master.

Draco's eyes bulged wider not believing what he had heard. "What are you going to do to him? Don't you dare hurt him! If you lay a finger on him, even one finger I won't forgive you!"

Lucius smirked. "Defending our beloved aren't we?" He turned his attention to a puzzled raven-haired boy standing in front of the mirror. "So, welcome to Malfoy Manor, the famous Harry Potter." He said in a mocking voice.

TBC 

**Author's Notes:**

Here's your update, folks. Hope you like it as much as I like to write it. I didn't know why it became like this. It was an impromptu ficcie. So, I had no idea where it was going. But, I got a draft about where this is going to end so I think I could make another update faster, likely in next week or so. In the meantime read my other ficcies and R&R *promotions* hehehe… Thanks for all your support; I made a huge thank you list behind this.

Well, Ron sounds like a girl there… hehehe… well, my friend said that's what happens to guys when they meet a certain kind of guys… they get girly… ^^* (recognize someone, **Sibby-chan**? A certain bishie n his bishie… eh?) *wink* I mean when a gay meets a gay… err… ^^;;

**-Chibik0-**


	8. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter Eight Like Father, Like Son 

"Mr. Malfoy." He said in the same mocking way. "What do you what from me?" He said sharply, pointing his wand at Lucius.

"My dear Draco here demands some explanation about some certain circumstances. And I believe you have the right to hear this too…" he stared at Harry's emerald orbs, "since this has something to do with your father, James Potter."

"James Potter again? You seem to be *very* friendly with him, Father." Draco said in a mocking tune.

"Sit down boys." He commanded. He muttered a few charms with his wand and pointed to the mirror. Suddenly an old brownish book came out of the mirror.

The two boys watched silently, both in their own thoughts. "Don't worry, he's not going to kill you. I won't let him." Draco gave a reassuring look to his lover.

"Potter, this is James' diary. I believe it belongs to you now."

"My father's diary? But how come it's in you your hands?"

"Well, actually he gave it to me."

"I don't believe you. You were enemies when Voldemort was still alive." He kept holding his wand out, still aware if Lucius suddenly attacked him.

"The Dark Lord is not dead. He cannot die. It is true that he is in a weak state now. But dead, no, you need to learn magic for another thousand years until you can completely defeat him. No matter how many times you defeat him, he will always revive. His magic is far beyond yours. Don't be too confident to win against him. Remember what he did to your father." When talked about the Dark Lord he became darker like something had just possessed him.

"What is your relation with my father?"

"James and I were…" 

His son completed his sentence. "Lovers." Draco sighed. "I saw you talking to his picture just before. But I just realized it when I saw your expression every time you say 'James'."

"I guess it runs in the family blood, doesn't it, Draco? A Malfoy falling for a Potter and vise versa?" Lucius smirked to Harry who was looking in awe. 

He blinked several times not believing his ears. "You…" He pointed to Lucius. "And *my* father… were lovers??"

"True." He said nonchalantly.

***

He had his chance to choose. Now it has come to the time for his son to choose. Whether he would follow the dreams of his own dreams or the duty of being a Malfoy, the path that Lucius has chose.

Sometimes he feels that he would have been better off if he had chose his own desires despite and abandon his obligation as a Malfoy descendant. Not that he regretted marrying Narcissa and being a Death Eater. She was a good wife, if he only could love her. But too bad he couldn't. He had given his heart to the one and only person for him, the only one who understands him the best, the only one who still loved him even though they chose opposite sides. Even though he had betrayed the person. He was a Malfoy, yet he *had* to be a Death Eater it was his destiny. And he dares not to act against the Dark Lord. Those who had been marked cannot back out. If he insists he may have put his love in great danger. But in the end he lost everything. His dreams, his hopes, even the one he love.

He sighed. Maybe that's a destiny of a Malfoy, always doing what they *have* to do. Not what they *want* to do. Do you believe in destiny? Could it be changed? He was asking rhetorical questions. Maybe he didn't have the chance to choose anyway. He had the obligation to fulfill the duty as a Malfoy, so does his son. He was so loyal, yet a traitor at the same time. Before he met the person whom changed his life, he along with Severus, was one of Voldemort's best Death Eaters. It was his destiny to serve the Dark Lord. At that time he loved Severus for always being with him, but the time came when Severus betrayed Voldemort, he was a double agent, he worked for the Order. The Dark Lord ordered him to kill Severus, but he couldn't, that was when he met James Potter, he was the man who stopped him from killing Severus the man whom he once loved. Maybe it was his destiny to meet the raven-haired guy and been obsessing over him. Since that day, James had become a part of his world. Severus betrayed him. He betrayed Severus for intending to kill him. He betrayed his Lord for loving the enemy, betrayed himself for giving up his love with James. Maybe for all traitors, he, Lucius Malfoy, was the worst of all. Maybe it wasn't their destiny to be together.

"But, my son. He does have the right to choose." He gave a faint smile. "That's what I promised him."

***

"Read and you will understand." He smiled. "About how your father and me became a couple, Harry."

Harry nodded and skimmed for some certain dates. Draco sat right beside him and read also.

_"The next war is coming near. He was defeated once, but he will revive. If a cat has nine lives, Voldemort has much more than that…"_

At the last page he read something about a promise.

_"At last I made him promise me. He will keep that promise. I really know the Malfoy pride…"_

"Father, what promise?"

"Ah, that is the one I wanted to explain to you." He talked much about the duty as a Malfoy. About destiny and so, about the Dark Lord, who is now still in a weak state and about the right to choose.

Draco stared at him in awe. "J-James Potter made you swore to let me choose my own destiny?"

He smirked. "Not to choose your own destiny. Destiny is written for every human. Not chosen." He sighed. "To choose your role in the future. Whether to be my good son and fulfill the duty as a Malfoy or live by your own and leave the Malfoy name behind."

Harry's jaw dropped dead. "But he's the last descendant of the Malfoys. That means…"

"A promise is a promise. A man never takes back his words." He looked back at Draco. "So, my son. What is your choice?"

"I-I…"

"You will have to make up your mind now."

"What do you want me to choose, Father?"

He smiled. "I want you to follow your dreams. But, that means you will have to face the Dark Lord for being a traitor of the Malfoy clan, who served him for decades." He looked at James photo. "You want them to have what we couldn't, don't you James?" The dark haired man smiled.

"I-I…" Draco took a deep breath. He held Harry's hand and squeezed them lightly. "I will live with Harry. I'm sorry, Father."

Lucius smiled. "The next time we meet we would be on different sides." He sighed. "You should make your way out now."

"Goodbye, Father."

"Since that's the choice you chose, I'm not your father anymore." He shrinked the mirror and handed it to Draco. "This is for you, Mr. Stranger." Both of them smirked.

"Potter, you better take care of your boy, cause the next time we meet I will be the one who takes your life away." He smirked again. "One more thing, Potter." He handed James photo to Harry. "This belongs to you. If the Dark Lord ever sees this he would think that I have a relation with James Potter." He said mockingly. Then he did the half smile-half smirk thing.

Harry smiled at him and mouthed an inaudible 'thank you'. 

Lucius Malfoy, the last inherit of the Malfoy family watched the back of his ex-son walking away. Feeling a bit blissful and a bit sorrow. Content because his son finally found someone to love. Sorrow, because it could've been him walking hand in hand with Potter. 'Like father, like son' He mumbled. 'Even so, their fate is so different.'

Both of them, Malfoy and Potter, the younger ones of course, walked away hand in hand. At last they changed the destiny. A Malfoy *was* meant to be with a Potter, even though to took one generation still Malfoys are meant to be with Potters. Just like father, like son.

**The End**

At last… It's the end. I know it's a very dull ending. Okay, I did it in 20 minutes, so lazy of me. Okay, then I'll see ya around, folks! R&R, please! Thanks for everyone who supported me till the end of this ficcie.

****


	9. AN

My Notes… 

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter characters DO NOT belong to me, although I regret that so badly, they belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Shounen Ai. Slash, if you don't know what shounen-ai is. Watch out for some, um… many *head hanging down*, errors, sometimes I'm too lazy to fix them. If you find some, just point it out to me, I'll be grateful. Thanks. ^.^ And I had to mention way much of fanon… Okay, I made some things up, so what? It *is* fanfiction, so it *is* natural to see stuff like that. Anyway this is my first Harry Potter ficcie and I know it's quite a mess… Hey, it was an impromptu ficcie after all… I didn't make some kind of planning for this… So, many errors here and there… ^^;;

I dedicate this chappie for you, you, you and you. Especially for you, the one who even spends time to read my fuss right now. ^.^ Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I really love them all. And don't forget to leave a note, tell me what you think of it. You can flame me if you want to waste your time for it… and if you think this is that bad. But, try not to be too mean… ^^;;****

And so, do you guys like the mirrors? Moreover gay mirrors… ^o^ Jaffoy and Luther, okay I know it doesn't fit. I tried to make something like 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and 'I am Lord Voldemort' but I tried to twist and turn the words but I couldn't find anything matching Lucius Malfoy and James Potter. Poor me. So, just bear with it, okay. I'm such a crappy writer… T.T

**Some SPOILERs!!! (Just skip the paragraph if you hadn't read book 5!!! I warned you)** Hey, I just read the 5th book and I found something similar to this ficcie, made me giggle though. So, J.K. Rowling had the same thoughts as I did… only she didn't use it on Harry-Draco… it was Sirius-James… hehehe… ^^ Is that the part you meant She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc? I think so… **End of my spoiling…**

**REPLIES:**

**Wandering Shadow: You really think so? Yup, here's ur update. Glad you like it ^^**

**She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc: Woah, one… I mean two long reviews… Well, sorry if I made them too OOC… ^^;; Well, you can consider it AU or anything since there wasn't any exact timeline. I just popped everything inside. But, that's why we call it fiction coz it will *never* happen in the canon… well, I don't think there are any possibilities to see J.K. Rowling writing about Draco wearing heart shape undies… sow, that's when fanfiction comes in handy. *sweatdrop* And for the Ron-Olive thing, it's just for a bit humor. It's not that I am against the Ron-Hermione idea, I do like the pair, but I wanted to try something else. Don't you think there are already *much* fanfictions about RW/HG out there? They don't need me to add one… Anyway… I'm not good at straight pairs, you know. Never made one in my life ^^;; *slash fangirl*******

**Fire Mage: Thanks ^^ Yup, I read your ficcie. It's really cool… I had left a review for you. Will you update it? Will you? ^^ And can you inform me when you do? I really like the Tom Sweyn idea. It's really cool *thumbs up***

**Flaming_phoenix: Yeah, Olive is silly… hehehe… Thanks so much *glompz***

**Phantom: Impressed with him? Hahaha…**

**Layce74: Yup, thanks ^o^**

**SIB: Hey, you didn't know it? He was a sexy seductive bitch even since he was born, but sure because of the movie and book (usual it's fame…) he tries to act as a damn cold bastard (jaim gitu deeh), but still he is sexy as always ^o^ You like the ficcie? *so happy* Anxious aren't we? *grin* Since when did my lil' sis became such a perv? Bad, bad girl… Well, about the scene… hmm… *thinking* maybe… maybe not… *mischievous grin*******

**Wesleyian-freak: Here's your update. Do you like it? Well, I like it ^o^**

**Beloved: Okay, okay I'll give you more. How can I  betray sweet reviewers like you all? Of course I'll write more. * Cool? Wow… she said it's cool… er, she, right?**

**Draco Dude: You're right. They did have a thing… What it is? Still a secret. Keep on tune, guys! ^o^**

**Haretsu: Sorry, but they are interrupted. Poor them. Maybe they can continue it the following night? *grins* Yeah, I dun like her either. She drives me nuts… ~o~ * Yes, they sure are. That's why they're meant to be together.**

**Felton Malfoy: Tell me what you think of this chappie?**

**L.M: Yeah, let yaoi rule the world!!! ^o^ Obsessions aren't they? Well, making fic is one way to unleash the 'crazy minds' of yaoi-obsessed fan gurls… that includes me, of course!!**

**She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho!: Umm, how should I say it? I screwed and made Ron completely OOC, so he's kind of a playboy now. Not only with Herm and Olive, now he's out with Seamus. Or should I make him chase over Draco, too? ^o^**

**Readerr: Secret… The answer is in this chappie. Ice blue, oh… WOW… so cool… ^___^**

**Me: So, how bout it? Like it?**

**Katie of Gryffindor: Hey, thanks for the info. So, it's gray. Wow, cool isn't it? ^.^ Well, Sevvie and Lucy DID have something happen in the past. * Okay, I'll let them have some smut… but, not now I gotta get rid of my lil' sista' she's been wandering near the computer so I can't write any 'interesting' stuff. Maybe the next chappy, wait for it, okay? * Well, since they're so cute together, I think there will be a lot of loving in this fic. I love writing the smut part… ^o^ Yup, sure I'll keep reading yours, they're one of my favs, too. *You like it? ^o^ Oh, I'm so happy…**

**Asaroth69: No, it wasn't from Sevvie, someone else. Well, you haven't gone crazy, right? Don't' you still have to read my ficclets. ^o^ * Wow, so many questions how can I answer them all? Well, just wait for the answers in the chappies, okay? I'll let you be curious a bit more longer. * Well, since the mirrors are wish-making mirrors, so they can wish for whatever they want, right? *evil grin* Btw, do you like the chappie? *Thanks for all your reviews ^.^ I'm sorry for being very slow, I'll try to make it faster from now on.**

**Koureshin: Sorry for the late update, but I'll make it up to you. From now on, I'll make it faster. No more school! Huray!!! ^o^ I'm going to university!**

**CherishChang: Huray…. You like it again! Bravo for me! ^o^ * Hmmm… you like it? ^o^**

**Chris: Well written? *blush* How bout my crappy grammar? 0_0 But thanks you like it… ^.^**

**Derae Johnstone: Well, actually you're right. It's just because my stupidity that it doesn't fit well... ~___~**

**LyssaQuill: Thanks for the hinties. Tell me more so I can improve. Well, it could be cute if flavored. I think strawberry will do, I love the scent. ^o^**

**Frizzy: Here's your update. Like it?**

**Janey!: Hua… gorgeous story? ^o^ You are really making me happy… Okay, I'll continue for you.**

**Ariel: Yup, I'm gonna keep writing, so you guys gotta keep reviewin, too… *sly grin***

**MeibouMiyako: I love the 'Olive' part too. ^o^ Don't you think that name really suits him? Umm, do you think I should make a chapter special for Ron and Olive? Tell me what you think. ^_^**

**Dragon of Sakura: So did you like this chappie? I guess you guys prefer funny stuff so? *o***

Purple*Passion: Glad you like it. Funny huh? So, you guys prefer some funny stuff or fluffy stuff? Or both?

**Kat: Sorry for the cliffhanger. But, isn't it a good teaser? ^.^**

**LadyVader: Here's some more for you. Tell me what you think about it, okay? Sorry, not much action, but I promise you in the next chappies it'll get 'better'. *evil grin***

**Mandraco: Hehehe… I just love to tease people. Even the coldest person on earth gets cute when teased… I mean Draco. ^o^**

**Kimmy: Funny? ^.^ You like the 'Valentine CDs' part?**

**The Demonic Duo: Here's your update. How do you think about it?**

**HP-Lover420: Thanks so much I'm glad you like this fic. Well, it's my first attempt for a HP fic, so I'm so happy that you like it.**

**Liliku: So, how do you think about this chapter? I wanted to make them do more, but then again I rated this fic PG-13, do you think I should go on to R? If so, then I can really make them do something. *evil fangirl grin***

Thanks to **Gabygirl **and **Kawaii Jessi**, they added me on their fav authors list *glompz*

**-Chibik0-**

****


End file.
